


Quite close to god now

by Fleshwerks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshwerks/pseuds/Fleshwerks
Summary: the Valo-Kas arrive at Haven. Idiots Adaar and Lavellan at the back of the procession decide to act like children.





	

The cold hit him like a warhammer. Each gust of wind knocked the air out of him and made it difficult to breathe as the company trudged up the treacherous mountainside coated in fresh, loose snow. Kaarin Adaar had never seen this much snow before, nor mountains this high. The tired, worn down Vimmarks couldn’t compare. Even the sides of his horns were covered in hoarfrost as his warm, laboured breath settled on their gold-flaked, ridged surfaces.

  
  


_Onward, onward!_ The Valo-Kas’ sole non-qunari taunted from behind him. The elf seemed to be the only one out of twenty strong who enjoyed the weather. Even if his lips had become two chapped for kissing without pain, he didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold and blithely carried on.  
  
 _You shut the fuck up back there,_ Kaarin groaned as his foot sank into the deep, powdered snow, nearly knocking him down. _Nobody’s going to find your pale ass in the snow if I knock you out. See how much you like the cold then.  
  
Implying you could catch me, much less ‘knock me out’ out here, _Spiridon Lavellan said as he climbed up faster to walk by Kaarin’s side.   
  
_Don’t tease, bitch,_ Kaarin laughed, and focused on climbing the buried steps again as the pair of them were lagging behind the others.  
  
He didn’t notice Spiridon disappearing from his side, didn’t see the elf bow down for a handful of snow, didn’t pay attention to the encroaching steps. Kaarin’s surprised shout echoed back from the surrounding mountains, and the entire company in front and above them ground to a halt and looked back at the source of the noise - the distressed Kaarin Adaar scrambling to get the snow shoved under his scarf and the collar of his coat out, and the elf Valo-Kas cheerfully, effortlessly passing him, shrugging with a wide gesture, flashing that irreverent, shattered smile of his to the amused company and their unimpressed bereshok.   
  
Not one of the company cared to warn Spiridon Lavellan of the charging Adaar, but they all laughed loudly and generously at the the collision. Three hundred pounds of qunari landed on top of the elf, wrangling him until he couldn’t break free from Kaarin’s iron grasp, writhing and complaining as Kaarin gleefully straddled his back and shoveled snow down his collar.  
  
 _Fight, fight! Bets on Adaar!_ The company shouted.  
  
 _You can’t do this, bereshok’ orders! We--_ he gasped at the biting cold of snow against his skin, laughed, and complained in gibberish. -- _we need to - aaaaaa - march!_ Spiridon struggled, but with no solid ground under him and with Kaarin on top, he was trapped.  
  
 _Boss said we go up, she didn’t order us,_ Kaarin laughed and shoved away the arm Spiridon had managed to get loose from under himself. _Right boss?_ He shouted at the figure up ahead, a tall woman wrapped from head to toe in winter gear, shaking her horned head. _You gave us no orders to march!_  
  
The two stopped struggling for a moment, both looking at the bereshok for affirmation.

 _I gave no orders to march,_ she finally said in her low deadpan tone. _I said that those of you who aren’t there when I call for the lineup will get the first watch without dinner at the coldest, windiest post I can find._ And with that she turned and marched away, the rest of the Valo-kas looking at each other, then Kaarin and Spiridon on the ground, and turned to follow their bereshok, sneering at the pair.  
  
 _See?_ Kaarin said sweetly to Spiridon under him who glared at the backs of the kith that had betrayed him so. _Break time’s over!_ He declared and resumed to filling Spiridon’s clothes with snow until he begged, half laughing, half crying, for respite.  
  
 _There,_ Kaarin said softly as he lifted himself from Spiridon enough that he could turn under him and breathe, face red with cold and labour, chest rising and falling ash he caught his breath. Kaarin sat down again, straddling the elf, breathing heavily himself. _Don’t tease the great dragon,_ he said playfully.  
  
 _The great dragons are female, Ka,_ Spiridon retorted, voice now ragged from all the noise he’d made. _Goat. Baa baa, asshole,_ he finished, and quickly grabbed some snow and half-heartedly pelted Kaarin’s face with it, eliciting a laugh, but no retaliation. The qunari knew when Spiridon was spent, and there was never a need to take a scuffle further than this.

  
  


Kaarin searched around his waist, hindered by the sheer amount of cloth he’d wrapped himself in.   
  
_Ah, there,_ he said, blindly plucking at the strings that kept his canteen tied to his belt, but big fingers fumbling around without sight to aid them led to nothing.  
  
 _Let me,_ Spiridon said and smacked Kaarin’s fingers away. _Here,_ Spiridon said, and shoved the canteen in Kaarin’s hands. _For your frozen, cruel heart._ He let himself fall back into the snow. Though his clothes were not wet and chill crept up his sides and spread along his back, it didn’t bother him. Plenty of warm blood pumping through his heart from their mock skirmish and the sheer sight of the regal silhouette of Kaarin straddling him, towering over him. He propped himself up on his elbows as Kaarin took a generous sip and grimaced.   
  
_Here,_ Kaarin said and offered the canteen to Spiridon. The elf drank greedily from it before handing it back to Kaarin. _Compensation,_ he said, when Kaarin shook his head at Spiridon’s thirst.  
  
 _A balm for your defeat?_ Kaarin asked and shoved the bottle into his coat, not bothering with the belt strings again.  
  
 _Maybe I just like being wrangled by you. Ever consider that?_ Spiridon replied, and signaled Kaarin to get off. _We best hurry to catch up with the others,_ he said as he stood up and brushed the snow off of him. Kaarin shrugged out of his bulky overcoat and wrapped the elf in it, pulling him into a brief but deep embrace and pressed his lips against Spiridon’s cold, damp jaw, then pulled away, only to kiss him on the mouth, briefly lest a more passionate kiss would make his lover’s cold-bitten lips bleed again.   
  
_Think they’ll give us rooms or just put us in tents?_ Kaarin asked.  
  
 _Well,_ Spiridon said and pulled away, taking Kaarin’s hand turning towards human Chantry looming ahead.   
  
_Even if they do put us in tents I’ll make sure that in a week we’ll have rooms.  
  
Yeah? _Kaarin said and began his climb again after Spiridon who didn’t seem to be bothered by the unstable footing at all.  
  
 _I’ll bury those chantry fucks in noise complaints._ The elf turned around, dark eyes gleaming in the hazy winter sunlight, smile tugging at the corner of his broken lips. _I’m going to need your help with that._

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
